DC: 2011-07-23 - Hawkgirl's Epic Failed Visit to Gotham
Hawkgirl has been spreading her wings finally. Since her mysterious resurrection at the hands of Dr. Occult, she has stuck close to Hawkman's side. But now? It's time to learn about this world from her eyes, and not Kendra's. Currenly, she has come to Gotham City to look over it, as she has gone to Metropolis to meet Supergirl. The woman smiles to herself, ah, there is work to be done here. Already, she sees a gang beating in a back alleyway. With a flap of her wings, she dives down with completely ease and superb control. She doesn't even bother to pull her mace or sword. As she crashes into the center of it all, she straddles the man cowering on the ground and flings her wings part to slap three of the men aside like children, her fist flying out to punch the forth man, sending him flying and crashing into the far wall. A snarl comes across her face as her warrior's blood starts to pump. "Pick someone more your own side boys," which is a hell of a thing to hear coming from a way that without those heels likely only reaches 5'4", and is lucky to weigh much more than a hundred pounds without all the gear. "I'll step up to play," the words growled out. This isn't the figure that spoke comforting words to Supergirl, that showed concern for the child and attempted tot ake her under wing. This is an individual that can and will break someone, and walk away satisified. Batman hadn't been heading to the crime. He'd been heading to intercept Hawkgirl. He sticks to the shadows his voice taking on that deep almost growl like quality that seems to do such a good job tugging at the reptilian part of the brain responsible for fear. "I generally like to be told when people are planning a trip to Gotham." The words seem to come from around the room. It's hard to be certain of their source. Hawkgirl's eyes narrow, "It's a free country," but she doesn't have to be wary of attack from the gangsters. They pick up their fallen comrade from her punch and go running for it. Because between her and the voice of Batman, it's enough to send them into full flight. She steps away from the beaten man and it's strange, her face softens. "Are you fine sir? Do you need medical attention?" She moves to offer a hand to help the man from the ground, showing a gentleness that wasn't there before. Her wings have retracted and set easily upon her back right now, and she shows no fear of the dark voice. Batman doesn't seem to want the men in question getting away a pair of Batarangs released with the intention of knocking out two of the men cold. Then the figure of the Bat seems to fall from the ceiling to kick the last man in the head, the batarangs scooped from the score as he lands crouching low. He turns to look at Hawkgirl. "You're not Hawkgirl." It's not a question. "Your build isn't right." "That is where you are wrong Batman. I am very much Hawkgirl," the small woman's voice surprisingly cool and in command. But she soon helps the man back to his feet. He looks beaten up, but as if he will be fine. The man looks about nervously, "I...am fine. Thank you..." Hawkgirl nods her head, "Please, be careful. If you have any problems, see the hospitial or a local clinic," her tone concerned. "Can you contact the police? There is a payphone just a few buildings away," she advises the man. The man nods and slowly moves toward the payphone, after Hawkgirl reaches into a pouch and hands him a few coins for the phone call. Only then does she turn toward Batman, "I am Hawkgirl, and in one form or fashion I have always been Hawkgirl." Defensive much? A little, as she glares at Batman. "You may believe your the reincarnated 'spirit' of whoever you like." Batman isn't being overtly agressive he's simply stating facts. "But if you were really Hawkgirl you'd know to stay out of Gotham. You'll cause more trouble than stop." The Freaks of Gotham tend to play up when super-beings come to Gotham. He begins to restrain the criminals. "You should go home." "Yes, because you are doing such a wonderful job by yourself, that having some backup would be so very shocking," Hawkgirl states cooly. "I'm taking a United States trip wide, Gotham City is just one of many stops. I would think a helping hand would not be frowned upon, I'm not trying to move into your backyard Batman. Though yes, I heard how anti-social you are." She has some of the attitude Kendra has too, but not quite as bad. "And for your information, the previous Hawkgirl was a walking dead woman, literally. She was a sad case, that should never have happened. But that is not upon your conscious." No, it is upon her own. She doesn't want to share details about what is going on with the previous Hawkgirl, but there is a haunted look in her eyes she works quickly to hide. Batman continues his work. "This city has monsters who won't like your being here. Gotham has its balance, you risk disrupting that." He finally straightens and for the first time looks directly at Hawkgirl. "I have backup and I work with others when it's necessary. Move onto the next city on your list before you cause trouble you can't understand." "Right," a hint of sarcasm there. "Because many lifetimes of experience mean nothing. Instead, you let monsters like the Joker and Killer Croc run amonk and slaughter innocents, then put them in padded cells as if that makes it all better. I should know logic does not work out in this city, it is one infected with madness." She lifts up into the air as her wings being to stretch out somewhat. They do not flap however. "I shall move on, and will bother you no more," her voice cool. There is a regal quality to the woman in how she holds herself that the previous Hawkgirl never had. A certain way she tilts her chin, it is almost...majestic. "One would not wish to spread such madness after all." No matter how biting sarcastic she is being. "No amount of experience works outside it's field. You don't understand Gotham." Batman looks at Hawkgirl. "I contain Gotham's madness. I have stared that madness and evil in the face. That is one line you can't cross without making yourself like them." He reaches into his belt removing the grappling line. "I find that unacceptable." He fires off the line, disappearing as the cord pulls him into Gothams skyline.